


Under Control

by holls



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm, Other, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holls/pseuds/holls
Summary: Eddie's just trying to innocently walk home, but Venom has other ideas.





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome Kaitlyn T.

The heat from the midday still baked into the pavement, Eddie Brock wandered down the street just as the stores were beginning to close for the night, the people disappearing from the sidewalk into their cars, leaving just a few stragglers behind, including a couple that looked on the seedy side. He wasn’t afraid, though, he was done with being nervous as he walked around the city, at any time or in any neighbourhood. He was protected, the same way he was clothed, and loved, and completed. 

“I never thought that walking down the street naked was something I was going to do,” Eddie said as he stopped at the corner, looking ahead at the signal, standing seemingly alone until he could proceed. 

‘Not naked, Eddie,’ Venom’s voice echoed in Eddie’s head, sounding like they were quite pleased with themselves. ‘It’s better that there is nothing in the way between us.’

“I’m not arguing,” Eddie said as he started walking forward, slipping his free hand in his hoodie pocket, running his fingers against the material, amazed that Venom could mimic it so well. He shouldn’t be surprised by how amazing Venom was anymore, he should just assume they could do anything. 

‘When will we be home?’ Venom asked next, a tendril forming off the material of the inside of his clothes, running over the small of Eddie’s back. 

“Jesus!” Eddie nearly dropped the bag, his cheeks flushing a bit when an older lady turned to give him a look, not entirely sure what to say to that. He was glad when she turned into a convenience store and he was alone in a twenty foot radius. “Can you wait until we get home for that?” 

‘But you think about it. When you talked about being naked, I heard it then,’ Venom purred as more tendrils grew from the inside of the t-shirt, one tracing over Eddie’s left nipple gently, making a shiver run up his spine. ‘You want this, Eddie.’

“I do want this. I want this when we get home and I can lie on the bed, not in the middle of the sidewalk,” Eddie said quietly, his skin tingling as Venom stroked him on the inside of his shirt, taking a deep, shaking breath as he felt them moving against his legs now. “Holy shit, you’re not playing fair.”

‘Do you want me to stop, Eddie?’ Venom asked, their voice teasing, knowing exactly what Eddie was thinking, feeling just how good this was for him. As much as Eddie was nervous doing this out in public, it wasn’t enough to stop him from wanting it. 

“…fuck no,” Eddie breathed, taking a stumbling step forward as something tickled the back of his thigh, trying to correct his stride so he looked less obvious. He was pretty sure he was doing a shit job of this, but he really didn’t want his other to stop, even if it did leave him looking like a drunk. “Just…we’re almost home, we just have to get home and put this shit in the fridge. I didn’t pay this much for steak for you to let if go bad.” 

‘Eddie, you’re thinking about the wrong things. I’m not distracting you enough,” Venom’s voice was enough to make all the hairs on his body stand on end, much less all the tiny caresses all over Eddie’s skin. They knew just where to touch, where his body was the most sensitive, and they were going to drive Eddie mad by the time they got through the door. ‘So soft. So warm.’

Eddie couldn’t reply for the moment as he felt a tendril moving up the inside of his thigh like a slow snake, slipping up the material of his boxers, the only article he was wearing that wasn’t feeling him up. Yet. “I don’t know how we’re going to get home with you doing this, we’re going to stumble into traffic or something,” he said, having a hard time keeping a poker face, which was starting to make people look at him weirdly. 

‘Close your eyes, Eddie,’ Venom said, waiting until no one was near them to add a pair of sunglasses to Eddie’s outfit. ‘I will get us home, you relax and enjoy this.’

“Sunglasses at this time of night with me tripping over my own feet, that should keep everyone away,” Eddie remarked, shaking his head as he took a shaky breath, trying to steady himself as he stood on the curb, waiting for the light. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

‘Ask yourself that,’ Venom replied, walking their body forward as Eddie’s boxers dissolved into tendrils, one moving to wrap around his half hard cock. Climbing up the shaft, the thin black offshoot wound its way towards the tip slowly before pushing slowly into the opening, moving down Eddie’s dick from within, expanding in the tight space as it wormed it’s way further inside. 

“F-fuck!” Eddie stammered, about to take his hands from his pocket to grab himself when the pockets of the hoodie closed around his hands, trapping them. “Oh god, what are you doing?” 

‘Trust me, Eddie. Trust that I know just what you love,’ Venom said, not missing a step as they maneuvered their body down the street as another tendril joined with two more in the small on Eddie’s back. It moved like a river across his skin and over his hip, hooking back over his ass. ‘I will take care of us, Eddie.’

“I trust you…” Eddie thought he was going to fall to the ground when he felt the thicker finger slowly slide down between the cheeks of his ass, pressing against his puckered hole with intent. He’d barely begun to pull himself together from having his cock filled, and now Venom was going straight for his ass in the middle of the street. He was thankful that they were getting closer to the apartment, but they weren’t going to be there fast enough, not at the pace Venom was taking. 

‘Eddie, relax for me…’ Venom murmured in his head, tapering the wider appendage so it could begin to nudge inside of Eddie, slowly pushing inside his ass, taking their time. ‘All I want to do is make us feel good.’ 

“You’re doing it, you’re…holy fuck…” Eddie was getting less and less self conscious as he relaxed his body as much as he could, not giving a shit if people thought he was insane. Venom’s efforts were becoming more intense, sweat was starting to break out on his skin, giving it a shine under the street lights. He probably looked like he was going through withdrawal between that, the glasses, and his odd gait, but he didn’t care. There was something incredibly hot about Venom having control of his body as well as what he was doing to it. Eddie felt helpless, but he didn’t want it to stop, he was going to let Venom take him home, and hopefully they could get them there before he came on the sidewalk. 

‘Good, Eddie. Relax, let me take control,’ Venom’s voice was a deep purr, comforting as well as sexy, a sound that made Eddie’s skin tingle. Nudging their way into Eddie’s ass, the thin black finger widened, spreading him open wide as it probed deeper inside his other, looking for the spot that felt best. ’Trust me, Eddie.’

“I do trust you, I do, my love…” Eddie said between breaths, sounding like he’d just run a marathon as he felt Venom moving within him, brushing his prostate gently, pausing for a moment before doing it again. “Oh fuck, there…there’s good.”

‘It’s very easy to tell. You can’t hide that from me,” Venom sounded amused as they teased Eddie’s prostate before pushing up against it, gently at first, and slowly going harder, putting more pressure against the bundle of nerves. ‘Good news, Eddie.’

“What…oh god, what?” Trembling all over, Eddie’s eyes remained closed, focused on what Venom was doing to him, letting his other control every aspect of what was going on. If it wasn’t for Venom, he’d be on the ground on his knees right now, unable to do much more than whimper. 

‘We’re home.’

Eddie’s eyes shot open, facing a familiar door as he reached into his pocket to fumble with his keys, almost dropping them twice as he managed to get one in the lock. He was glad that Venom was still controlling his legs as he headed up the stairs, unable to hold back the choked moan he let out as he felt another surge as Venom moved deeper inside him. Dropping his keys as he got to the door, he was bordering on desperation in the seconds it took to lean down and retrieve them before finally letting himself into his apartment. Dropping the bag of wrapped steaks on the kitchen counter as he hurried through the room to his own bedroom, barely aware that his clothes were melting down his body, leaving black ribbons all over his body, massaging and teasing him. By the time he got to his bed, Venom let go of his legs, spilling him onto the bed on his hands and knees, his ass pointing in the air. 

“Oh fuck…oh thank fuck…” Eddie babbled, as he gripped onto the covers, wringing them in his hands before burying his face in them. He’d never been so happy to see his bed, he’d been hoping to get there before he created a scene on the street. It had been hard enough to keep quiet with Venom fucking him, he didn’t think he could have kept his orgasm silent. 

‘Does this mean I don’t have to hold back? We can really have some fun?’ Venom purred, black fluid wrapping around Eddie’s cock, milking it with a slow, even motion as the tendril inside if began to quiver. 

“You were holdi-ooooooh!” Eddie’s voice was lost as Venom began to stroke him, his legs parting further, which only made his other push into his ass deeper. Biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, he could feel Venom tightening on his hips like gripping hands, pulling him back and keeping his ass in the air as he throbbed inside Eddie’s body. 

‘You should know. You know what I can do to us,’ Venom’s tendrils ran onto the back of Eddie’s head, gripping his hair and pulling it hard to get his face out of the pile of blankets. ‘Don’t cover our face, I want to hear you scream.’ 

Eddie wanted to reply, but the words were lost before they could leave his mouth. The only sounds that escaped his flushed lips were desperate, rising moans, getting louder as he felt like he was being split in two every time Venom pushed into him. It felt like an eternity had passed since they came through the door, he was so lost in pleasure that he couldn’t begin to process anything but what Venom was doing to him right now. Every time he thought it couldn’t get better, Venom took it to another level, letting him see the end, but not allowing him to get there. Venom had access to his mind, they knew just when to pull back, and when to push forward, deconstructing the orgasm as it continued to build, getting more intense with each passing second. 

‘Eddie…cum for me, Eddie.’

Letting out a strangled cry, Eddie sucked in rough breaths between desperate moans, unable to think past the rush of chemicals to his brain. His vision was a field of stars and light, he could barely hear himself as his voice got louder, and every muscle in his body was tensing like he’d run a marathon as pleasure washed over him in waves. He could do no more than shudder as Venom retracted from his tender ass and slowly wilting cock, his body flopping onto the bed limply as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Jesus…” Eddie spit out finally as his breathing started to level out, his eyes parting a little as he tried to will himself to move to no avail. He could feel Venom moving on his skin, massaging his tired muscles, caressing him lovingly, pressing what felt like kisses up his back and across his neck. He’d been fucked, and now he was being loved. 

‘I will do that more. Any time you want. I want to make us feel good,’ Venom nuzzled Eddie’s jaw, leaving another kiss behind before nudging him again. ‘I want to spoil us, Eddie. Let me.’

“I will let you do anything…” Eddie closed his eyes again, knowing he should get up and put the steaks he’d bought Venom in the fridge. He’d bought them to spoil his other, but it seemed that Venom was determined to beat him to it. In that moment, he knew that his life had began the night he met his other, and that there was nothing in this universe that could make him feel that way about anyone or anything else. Venom was it for him, he was his everything. “I love you…I love you so much it hurts.”

‘Then let me love you back and make the hurt go away,’ Venom replied, not caring about the steaks as he spread out over Eddie, wanting him to feel as comfortable as he was sated. Eddie was weakened by their lovemaking, so they would protect him, love him, until   
he was on his feet again, and then Venom had every intention of sending him back into this state as soon as he could. His love, his Eddie, he would give him everything in the universe if it meant keeping him happy. 

“Ven…” Eddie mumbled, starting to drift off to sleep, his body too exhausted to do anything else. 

‘Sleep, Eddie…’ Venom cooed, stroking Eddie’s hair as he fell asleep, watching over him as he began to dream. ‘I will be here when you wake.’


End file.
